


The Christmas Day Massacre

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: #25DaysofGA2018, 1920’s AU, Alcohol, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Historical AU in Winter, Lost - Freeform, Love, Lust, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Violence, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: In the Summer of 1924 and Dakota Laden moves into his small cottage on the Long Island Sound, looking for a fresh start and some work. However, his neighbor is more than what he bargained for. Zak Bagans, famed mobster under the name of the Demon Lord, finds interest in the younger man, both as a partner and a lover, but things take an unexpected turn on Christmas Day.





	The Christmas Day Massacre

_**SOUNDTRACK:** _

1.King’s Dead by Jay Rock, Kendrick Lamar, Future, and James Blake

2.$100 Bill by Jay Z

3.Psycho by Post Malone feat. Ty Dolla Sign

4.Tonight (I’m Fucking You) by Enrique Iglesias

5.Call Out My Name by The Weekend

6.Eastside by Halsey, Khalid, and Benny blanco

7.Ain’t My Fault by Zara Lasson

(<https://open.spotify.com/user/qdzir5bklh6fevet3tvsz0t2v/playlist/2CDRDby8Z75wPMLtYnvBCB?si=ik7Uc97bR_-l7rG3J8dDmw>)

 

The Long Island Sound sparkled like a thousand diamonds beneath his feet; the snow was softly falling around him and on him, like an old lover. He shut his sapphire eyes, trying to remember the last few months. All he could see was dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, those lips constantly begging for a kiss or a nip of his teeth, and that body, smaller than his own, but powerful, like a cat. Zak needed that man like he needed air. He couldn’t wait till the other man came back from his mission, as Zak was going to get down on his knees and reward him.  _ Such a good boy _ , Zak purred. 

“Mr. Bagans, sir!” he suddenly heard the voice of his butler echo across the shore.

Zak spun around, unsure and worried, watching his butler come racing across the lawn and down the beach. 

“Mr. Bagans, sir!”

“Yes, what is it?” Zak met his butler halfway up the beach.

“News from Philly, sir,” his butler responded. 

_ Dakota _ …, echoes in his mind.

“Sir, Mr. Laden is gone.”

Zak is silent for a moment, “What? Are you…?” Zak begins to tremble.

“Philadelphia said that he took a gunshot straight to the chest. No chance he could have survived, sir.”

If Zak thought about it, he could feel his chest ache like he had been shot, but it was his heart, aching and shattering. 

He couldn’t be dead! Zak wanted to scream, let everything lose. It built up in his chest, but he couldn’t release it. It just sat there, screaming in his chest, never giving him release. 

_ NO! _ Zak howled.

There would never be another like Dakota Laden for Zak… and not just because they lived in the 1920’s and homosexuality was frowned upon, but because Dakota Laden was the only thing that made Zak’s life barrable. 

Suddenly, Zak’s legs fell out from under him and he sat on the sandy beach of his mansion, his body trembling. He couldn’t cry. He just sat there and stared and shook. The cold Long Island air swirled around him, but it was no comfort. It felt  _ too _ comfortable and he hated it. Zak wanted him back. Wanted to hold him in his arms. Whisper about the things they were going to do later in life together. How they were going to run Zak’s “business” together. How they were going to be the King’s of the World and nothing was gonna come between them. 

That wasn’t going to happen now.

Zak’s body continued to shake, like he was crying, but no tears fell from his eyes. 

Dakota was gone and they’re life was gone. 

Zak couldn’t wrap his head around it. He kept thinking Dakota was “gone,” like he was going to come back eventually. Like Dakota was going to walk up to him at any moment and wrap his arms around Zak’s waist and kiss him gently, in the way that only Dakota could, like the touch of a rose petal. Zak just wanted Dakota here with him…  _ Safe _ .

As he sat on that beach, his mind became flooded with his memories of their times spent together. The tiny details about Dakota were hard to find in his memories and Zak had to dig to remember them. The way Dakota laughed, tossing back his head and the dimples that formed on his cheeks. The sparkle in his brown eyes. His lips in a shape of an ‘O’ when Zak made him come across his silk sheets. The sprinkle of freckles across Dakota’s nose that no one could see unless they were a few inches from his face. 

But, Zak also knew a different side to Dakota, than someone who was his lover. Dakota was his business partner/apprentice. In Zak’s line of work, that required more than just a good mouth. Zak remembered the first time Dakota pulled the trigger, firing a bullet into a man’s head, watching the blood splatter across his face. The instant shock before it turned into something darker. It triggered something in Dakota and something in Zak. That night, when they returned back to Zak’s bed, Zak couldn’t remembered a night they had together that ended in such a brutal fucking. 

How long ago it all seemed…

Today was Christmas, a day of celebration and joy, but for Zak, it was nothing more than sadness and sorrow. 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to continue this, as I have so much more I want to go into within this universe. Fingers crossed I can get it done lol


End file.
